In Her Blue Eyes
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: Through the eyes of the first born child it was nice and amazing, Emma knew exactly what she liked. Attention from her mother.. but what happens when her mother finally get's pregnant again and she's going to have a little brother? Not exactly the best thing will happen. AU. Two-part oneshot, the basis will really kick off in the second part. OC.
1. 1

_Spshhh.._

_Spshhh.._

_Spsshhhhhh.._

That would the sound of Kaitlyn Jeevas's spray paint cans hitting a wall right now, her daughter was watching her with an amused smile on her face. The girl  
was still far into her hobby now, even in her latter twenties. She had cut back a lot on it because she was a mother now, but her daughter liked to watch her  
paint. Something about it was amusing, according to Emma.

"Is it colored enough for you, Emma?" Kait asked jokingly glancing back at her daughter. The smaller girl nodded and giggled. "Uh-huh! Totally!" A soft  
smile twinged the young mother's lips and she walked over to Emma, sliding down to her knees; she looked the five year old in the eyes. "Funny that you  
wanted a rainbow, Em'. Nobody ever likes those here... specially your father and uncle."

"'Cause they don't understand mommy like I do." Her bright blue eyes sparkled with her words. Kait laughed softly and pondered what the girl actually  
thought. "Oh really now, What do you know honey?"

Emma pouted in return. "I don't know! I'm so forgetfulllll, mommy-"

"Stop listening to your uncle Kyle," The mother said seriously and hugged Emma. "He will teach you how to whine like him and that will get so annoying, i'll  
send you to live with him for a month."

"Oh no- not a monthhhhhhh."

"Watch it, Em'."

"Sorry, mommy."

Both girl's laughed at their moment, it was always like this between them. Emma would purposely annoying her mother from what she knew annoyed her, she  
was such an attentive wanting girl. She loved attention, but mostly from the people she loved. Kait didn't really mind it that much, she liked to be  
aknowledged and known..

Still even though her daughter had shown interests in her skills and paintings. It wasn't Emma's high point. She couldn't draw, paint, or do anything creative  
in art. The poor girl wanted to be like her mother in almost every way she saw but she could never get everything right. Like art.. Emma wasn't the best  
artist and she was embarassed by this fact, even at five years old. She was trying her hardest.. she wanted to see her mother smile and be proud of her- the  
little girl hadn't realized that Kait was already proud of her. For even loving her and making her feel like she actually doing some good in the world now.

About a week later from this time.. Emma was wandering around her house in sheer boredom. She didn't like to take naps and hated it when her mother told  
her to go to bed. She would rebel against that and totally skip around and sneak on conversations. She never knew how exactly she could sneak around and  
not get caught, she guessed maybe one of her parents have had this same power.

She tilted her head to the side in curiousity as she noted her aunt and mother were talking, it wasn't that odd of a sight though. Sometimes they would talk  
for a while, or at least what seemed like a while to a child, over the past. It was kind of boring.. yet, hilarious. Emma didn't really ever believe half the things  
she was told about the past before she was born.

"Are you still freaking out about it, Kaity?"

"Oh come on, you'd be flipping out too... I still haven't even told James. yet"

Now Emma was even more curious. She held her breath and tried to listen to every little thing. "Is it equal to that time you painted Kyle's clothes pink and he  
refused to wear anything for a week..?" Harmony snickered. That was actually the best week of her life.. in teenaged thought anyway. "My god, yes! Even  
worse then how spastic you were then.. the spastic part, not the horny-filled sex part."

The conversation continued to switch in and out for a while between the two, but Emma knew something was up. They hadn't came out and said what the  
exact issue was, they just keep rambling like.. like.. old people. Yep, that's the small girl deduced. Oh come on, she's five. She also lost interest in the  
conversation when, a sudden loud sound of the phone rang into the house and Emma knew exactly who that was. Well.. only because it was right about the  
time for an certain uncle to be spazzing about somthing stupid. Her footing slipped and she gasped. Her sound made both older ladies glance around for a  
moment.

"M-meep.." She squeaked in fear of being found out and ducked out of there as fast as she could before being seen. Kait merely shrugged her shoulders and  
answered the phone.

"Alright, alright. Someone better have been pranking me in that text because I spasmed and Paisley almost slapped the fuck out of me." Kait raised an  
eyebrow at her brother's voice like he was a total moron, well.. that was a fact actually. "Of course, and that sounds likely. At least your daughter was  
taught to know who's the idiot." The women in room laughed, and Kyle pouted in return. "But not a lie right? You're pregnant again?"

"Yeah, it's true. I've been sitting here just trying to figure out how to explain this to James-"

"Why? You think he'd-"

"Spasm? Yeah, Kyle."

"Don't finish my sentences, bro'. I will make Harms rape you... by the look on her face right now, she'd probably completely agree with this statement."

The twins bickered back and forth for a moment until Harmony spoke up. "Alright, that's enough." She could pratically picture her hushand right now,  
pouting and wanting to whine at her. "Just come home and let meeee whineeeeeeee.."

Kait rolled her eyes. "You wanna go home to that? I wish you luck.. like always."

The brunette smirked and stood her feet. "Oh, I know exactly what to do.. I just hope everyone blasts music tonight or something or else they get to hear a  
show of moa-"

"I get the point."

Yes, Kait had gotten the point exactly. She didn't like images of seeing her brother with Harmony, just as Kyle hated seeing James and her. It was a mutual  
twin thing.. Harmony had snuck her way out of the room and was likely going to-..Kait cut the thought off. She DID NOT want to know.

Twenty minutes after that Kait was pacing back and forth over and over, turning in her step. This seemed worse then the last time she had to tell James she  
was pregnant. Because he had spazzed so much.. she didn't even wanna think about it. The poor twenty eight year old facepalmed at her own stupidity and  
sighed.

"What's up with your .. spacey look, love?" Kait squeaked out in surprize as she heard the voice of her husband come into the room. "O-o-oh.. n-nothing,  
nothing!" James chuckled. "Doesn't look like nothing," He murmured before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You can't lie to me, shorty." He tauned the  
smaller girl.

"Please don't spaz out like a dumb ass, but I'm pregnan-"

"WHOAWHOAWAITWHAT?!" Kait let her palm rest against her face and she groaned. "James, tell me that's your new interpretation of Kyle.. and not your  
spasm." She muttered. "Because i'm serious right now." Though she was off base by a lot, because that was totally his own spasm moment. But she kind of  
knew he was going to do that. It was just how he was.. she wouldn't have him any other way though. "No- no- it's just, that, uh.. I'm momentarily brain  
dead here-"

Kait rolled her clear green eyes and pulled the redhead down to her height. "You're spastic, happy, and giddy like a school girl. Just like last time."

"But worse." He corrected.

"God dammit."

It wasn't that much longer and the news that finally reached Emma hit hard in her mind.. did this mean her mother would move her time away from her?  
That did not make her happy at all, because of the attention she got from her mother.. and if she had a sibling.. her mother wouldn't want waste all her time  
on Emma anymore.. and she would be forgotten with ease. The poor five year old didn't like these thoughts, and was jealous. That feeling only grew on as the  
months tolled on and moved ahead. She would still go on as the sweet little girl she was.. but her mind was a different story.

Through her bright baby blues you couldn't exactly tell her jealously. But it was there.. slowly moving and growing throughout her small body. "Em' why are  
you just sitting there staring off into space? Have you been with your uncle again?" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she blinked up  
at the woman. "Oh.. uh.. I guess so, I don't know." Though her eyes weren't exactly on her mother's face, and she couldn't help but to pout. "I was making  
pictures in my mind.."

"Were they colorful?"

"More like pretty and vi- .. virbi.. vibrant."

Kait grinned in amusement. "At least it works in your head.. I bet it's awesome!"

Emma sighed and looked away again. She had to ask this time.. it was going to bother her to death, the small girl turned her attention back to her mother  
and asked. "..hey, mommy.. you love me right?"

Kait blinked in confusion at the girl's words and nodded. "Of course I love you.. why would you ask?" Emma giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't  
knowww." She sung the words innocently and mumbled. "Maybe cause I like to hear you say it." Truth was.. she just didn't want her mother to forget about  
her and just leave her in dark. She was so scared of that happening.

That's why when the day finally came for her to meet her new sibling was a pestering subject. It hadn't helped at all because she had to stay with her uncle  
and aunt.. and there house was chaotic and not safe for the innocent mind at all. "Uncle Kyle.. how come I can't see mommy yet?"

"Because your mother is a scary woman when woken up from an exhausted sleep." And Kyle didn't wanna die. He didn't have a death wish, and he bet James didn't either. "Like.. Satan scary, it's pretty horrible..and will forever haunts my dreams."

Emma rolled her blue eyes. Her uncle really was an idiot, she was going to reply to the man but a pitter patter of footsteps back into the room. Emma beamed up what was probably happiness and ran over to her father, she hugged the redhead's leg and grinned. "Daddy!" James chuckled at the young girl's enthuasm and glanced at Kyle. "She's out for now.. and I am not going to wake her up." Both males shuddered at their shared thought. "How did it go though?" Kyle finally asked. "Better then last time, at least by some standards.. my hand is unbroken so we're good, and now we have a son."

"DID SHE TELL YOU TO NAME HIM KYLE-"

"No. She said she wasn't going to name him after you.. and she said if you asked again, to slap you. But I don't wanna do that because it looks like Harmony already did enough to your neck."

The brunette boy pouted and turned his head away. "Well that sucks, my name is too sexy for your kid anyway.. and sheesh, of course this was Harmony." James had already turned his attention away from the idiot Alric man and back to his daughter who was still clinging to him tightly. "Emma, you know you don't have to cling like that." He laughed nervously, then almost facepalmed because he was just like that with his own clinginess. "Can I see mommy now?.. pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" The small girl mumbled. Well.. she had been around her uncle too much. The redhead leaned down and picked the girl up in his arms with ease. "Only because I fear if I leave you with Kyle much longer you'll turn into him."

Kyle wasn't amused with that statement and was going to whine at his brother in law but he was already gone by the time Kyle opened his mouth. Kyle facepalmed a few times. "..you just failed, hun'." Was the voice of his wife, whom had just walked back into the waiting room and was laughing at him. "..I know.. don't judge me." He pouted back at her.

Much to the surprize of the redhead, she was actually concious at this point. It had only been a couple of hours since she passed out from exhaustion, he pondered her mood though. But by the look of the smile on her face and the child in her arms, he could guess it wasn't unpleasant like it would've been most of the time. And a smile slid back onto his face at the sight of her.

"Hey Jamie...Emma." Her voice was mildly faint but there.

Nobody noticed the slight annoyed look on Emma's face at that exact moment..


	2. 2

"Hey mommy," The bright blue eyed girl said in return to her mother. She had gotten some sleep but would probably fall out soon enough. She squirmed around for a moment in her father's arms until he let the unsteady child down on the bed next to her mother. Kait smiled back at her daughter and gestured to the sleeping child in her arms. "This is your little brother, Derek. Emma."

Emma looked down at the sleeping form with somewhat of a mixture that was within curiosity and annoyance. This was the thing that was going to take her mother away from her, and the child did not like that at all. Jealously flew through her veins but you couldn't exactly see it on the surface, for a small child Emma was good at hiding her inner thoughts and wants.

"How come he's small?" Though despite that fact she didn't want to make her mother think otherwise in this situation, she looked happy... she attempted to keep her words innocent sounding. "That's how it is when your first born, Em'… even me, and I hate to admit that I was smaller than what I am now.. Because I am literally probably the reason you're going to end up like your mother, a complete and total midget." The woman huffed at the thought. Even now… she didn't like the height puns or anything of the sort. James was trying not to laugh at his wife, because that was hilarious, despite any seriousness of the situation.

"..I don't mind, it makes me more like mommy." A pout tinged the child's lips. "That's flattering… really, Emma." The brunette girl yawned and glanced up at James. "Alright, your turn..." She gestured to the child in her arms. "..Merely because I'm getting the sleep I'm going to be lacking again."

The redhead chuckled and took the child from her arms. "Have fun with that, love… and I promise not to let Kyle burst into here for at least two days."

"Miene gott, traurig liebe… thank you though." Emma had crawled up and locked herself in her mother's arms. "Oh you want to stay with me for now Emma? Did Kyle bother you that much..?" Emma nodded. That was a lie for the most part but she wouldn't go and say that aloud. Okay, but that was party of it. Kyle was… either the favorite uncle or the spastic uncle; it really depended on the situation. "Mmm, it's fine Emma jus-…" The poor girl couldn't even finish out her sentence for her eyes had dropped shut and she was out.

_That was faster than I thought she'd fall out. _The five year old thought to herself, she didn't move from her mother's arms and stayed in place. She wanted the attention to herself… just so badly.

The times passed by with ease and it was merely three years later. The time had moved like water and just flown by… Derek was a bright and happy child, and always wore a grin on his face. It was pretty cute to his mother, considering he almost had a pure copy of his father's bright red hair; it was just a bit darker than the previously stated man. Yet his mother's clear green eyes were what were shown, and that sight was pretty normal.

He was such a clingy child for that fact, and he would hardly ever leave James or Kait's sides. That was a thing that truly annoyed the now eight year old Emma Jeevas. It always seemed to go on simply..

Derek glanced up at Emma and eyed her with his pure green eyes. "Hi sis'... h-how're you?" Emma scoffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"N-n-nothing.. Never mind.." He mumbled and wandered back off to find his mother. He always wanted to be closer to his sister… but she was always annoyed looking at the sight of him, and sometimes he didn't even try to talk to her. Her expressions were scary to him, and he really preferred to be around his parents.

Her blue eyes were full of annoyance at the sheer sight of her younger brother. Today he was clinging to his mother's side as he followed her around; it was around something the boy had done. Literally… He was trying to spend all his time with his family instead of alone. "I don't think mommy likes that." The girl mumbled to herself in a reassurance. Emma turned her attention back to her notebook and went back to writing down random things. She had given up drawing and doodling because she hardly ever made anything look good.

Even though all she wanted was to be more and more like her mother, never really showing off her own true colors. Her mind pandered over to what she was doing. _Broken sights and broken lies, twisted families and twisted lies. Why would you like one more than the other? Can you see… all of the children should be best... may that be he or me. _She was broken out of her writing when she heard talking down the hallway, her curiosity peaked once more and she stood on her toes to go and find out what was going on.

Oh, it was just him and her mother; she never referred to him as his true name. Derek was just a he, or him… she didn't think she should give him the right of being referred to as with a proper name. Though this sight wasn't the best thing for her eyes to finally look upon; it was just… her mother's face with a bright smile. She followed the gaze of her eyes and looked down to see her brother.

Oh. Realization hit the girl.

Paints lay abandoned around the room like always as she could remember, but there her mother was; sitting next to her brother with a smile on her face.

Look at that… he- … he was going to take her mother away from her, even moreso now. "That's nice, Derek. You caught on really fast… god, much faster than your sister. Maybe you'll have the gift…" Kait murmured softly in amazement. "What kind of gift, mama?" He asked. The mother laughed. "You'll see eventually baby…" Emma could hear every single word of it, and her heart stopped. That smile was the one Emma wanted, and how come he got it?! Those were her compliments! WHY DID HE GET IT?

**She was the first born! They were supposed to be the favorites! The ones that always got more love! More attention, and everything they always wanted- the world- anything! How come this works out like this?! It's not fair! Not fair! I deserve praise from mommy! Not Derek—**

She had thought with a loud tone in her mind, letting the words hit home hard in her mind. It just wasn't right; the small brunette child spun on her heels and went up to her room without a word to say. A couple of days went by... Emma was only getting worse in her mind; she had her parents worried to death right now. Emma wouldn't listen to either of them, and not even her mother. It was going to drive Kait insane… she didn't know what was wrong with her, and she felt like it was her fault again. She knew she was going to screw up being a mother.

"Emma Jeevas! You seriously better listen to your mother right now!" Her voice wasn't that strong nor' could she make it sound threatening enough to make anyone listen. It was always like that for Kait, "No! I won't!" the child's voice argued back. Kait eyed her daughter down in an mildly annoyed stare. "I am telling you to—"

"NO. I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO** YOU**." The child snapped and let her eyes glare up at the woman. Kait had to flinch as a slight flashback hit her mind from the stare… she shook it away as fast as she could and sighed.

A hand was placed on Kait's shoulder with a sigh. "What me to have a go at it?" James looked down at Kait and asked.

"..Well, I guess you could… She won't listen to me; I suppose it wouldn't hurt, James." Kait sighed and took a step back. She didn't even know anymore. The redhead nodded gestured her off for the moment. "Just go tend to Derek for a moment; I'll see what I can do." The brunette frowned but did what he told her too. "Just try James, please. I don't want to think I fucked up." Way to put more pressure on your husband there, Kait.

"Alright."

"What do you want?" The blue eyes glanced up at James with annoyance as the door opened with ease.

"We need to have a little talk about your attitude, Emma."

"What attitude daddy? I don't have one."

The man sighed in exasperation. "Then explain why you keep eyeing your mother with glares and same goes for your brother. It's getting kind of aggravating, and you're killing your poor mother's heart." You can't solve something you don't have all the clues too, the redhead knew that. "Ich hasse dich miene mutter und bruder..." That made him confused, what exactly was making her say she hated—

"Emma. Why in god's name are you saying you hate them all of a sudden?"

"Derek stole mama from me, and she stopped spending time with me! I barely see mommy time from time she's always doing something or with him! … And mommy isn't proud of me, she surely probably doesn't love me anymore. She even told him, that she was proud of him because he was better than me! How come!? It's not fair! I love mommy and he took her away—" Emma replied. She shook her head and looked down. "It's not fair daddy… how come mommy would do that?"

It's best to say it was a nice time for Kait to return to the room. "…Emma? Why… Why... Would you think I said that?" The child jumped in fear when she heard her mother's voice. "I never said anything like that… I don't play favoritism— that's stupid, I would never..." She walked over to Emma, and sat down on her knees. "I wouldn't do that to you Emma, that's not right. I don't know what you heard, but you're thinking wrong. I love you." The redhead's stare slipped between the two females with the sheer tension in the room. "You … I- but… mommy…" The blue eyes wielded with tears and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Yo-you said you were p-p-proud of him 'c-cause he c-can do what I can't… I j-just want to be lik-like yo-you mommy. I-It's not fair... I w-want t-to make y-you pr-proud and smile."

Kait's grip tightened on her daughter. "Emma, you don't have be like me to make me smile. Just be you, I already love you for love. You shouldn't want to change yourself because you're perfect the way you are… I wouldn't want you change, you're the best daughter a girl could ask for."

She wasn't lying. She hadn't realized her daughter had been thinking like this… it just tore her up in side to think her daughter had been thinking like this for a long time, and with it being somewhat her fault for not controlling the situation. The child's face continued to stream down with her tears… and the room grew silent.

"..Eh?"

James glanced down only to see the sight of his son, eyeing the girls with confusion. Curiosity struck his face and he wanted to know what was happening. But when in the hell had he gotten into the room…?

"Daddy, what's wrong with mama and Emma?"

"Nothing really son, Just a small touching moment… it's very nice." He chuckled. "Oh." The young boy nodded dumbly; and continued to watch the girls. It stayed like that for a few moments until Kait parted from Emma and stood back up, "…are you better now?" she eyed her daughter with soft caring eyes. "I.. I- I g-guess.."

"Good because I was going to have your father go fluffy on an evasive action idea."

"Mommy! That's not nice! … he'd hug the air out of lungs!"

Said man was not amused. "I think you should talk to your brother though, Em'. Because you should get over the dislike… he didn't do anything… and you deserve to have a relationship with him." Kait added jabbing her husband in the side. James groaned and looked down at her seriously. "Don't do that, or I'll have to get sad—"

"Kids in the room, hun. Kids in the room."

While the two bickered back and forth for a moment, Emma looked at her brother awkwardly, and he shot her a slight smile. "I'm sorry for being mean." She mumbled under her breath; kind of embarrassed. "It's fine! It don't bother me that much."

"A… are you sure?"

"Promise… wanna go and ditch mama and daddy? They will go and do something we's.. don't wanna see soon probably.. "

Emma smiled back at Derek the best she could, and let a laugh leave her lips. "Okay!"

In her eyes… lied a lot of things, things that were lies and fake. But she was starting to see that it wasn't worth it and that she should just be really happy. In her eyes… they'll show her real self, which is what she's always wanted. In her eyes… she can see her mother's smile and that's …

That's what she's always wanted to cause.


End file.
